Juste un merci
by ButTodayIsTuesdayToo
Summary: Derek pense au passé, à son passé. Il se remémore l'incendie et ce qu'il lui est arrivé après. Il a rencontré Stiles, petit ouragan adorable de dix ans à peine. Juste une petite étude des personnages, de Derek surtout. OS. Kid!Sterek et Sterek tout court.


**Le monde et les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas ; je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci.**

On se retrouve en bas mes chatons :)

**oOoOoOo**

Derek se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette nuit là. Elle était comme gravée au fer rouge dans sa tête ; comme agrippé à ses yeux et son âme, l'alourdissant. Il la revivait chaque nuit, se remémorait toutes ses erreurs quand il en commettait encore une autre. Elle était tellement lointaine, et tellement proche à la fois. Comme si Derek voulait le plus possible l'éloigner, mais quand même temps, il s'accrochait à elle pour de sombres raisons.

Cette nuit là, il semblait que lui était au ralentit, et que le monde autour allait bien trop vite. C'était une nuit noire et rouge, lumineuse et sombre, floue et en même temps tellement nette.

La nuit de l'incendie. Chaque odeur avait imprégné son odorat si sensible, ses yeux les lumières et les contrastes, pendant que ses oreilles percevaient chaque craquement du bois noircit, et des goutes d'eaux qui tombaient sous le sol après l'incendie.

Derek se souvenait aussi d'avant ; lui, allant passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Ils étaient toujours collés, comme soudés. Deux doigts qu'on ne peut jamais séparer. Si on voulait en trouver un, il fallait chercher l'autre. Il s'était souvent fait la remarque que l'amitié qui les unissait autrefois, unissait maintenant Stiles et Scott de la même façon. Et c'était nostalgique, alors le loup-garou arrêtait d'y penser la seconde d'après.

Il avait prévenu sa famille. Sa mère lui avait sourit, avait affectueusement secoué sa mèche de cheveux sombres et l'avait permit de rentrer quand il voulait. _Maintenant, tu as dix huit ans Derek_, lui avait-elle dit avec une tendresse maternelle, « _Vas-y mon chéri, et profites de la vie comme tu l'entends. Saches juste que je serais toujours là, pour veiller sur toi..._ Elle avait rigoler. Et Derek avait toujours pensé que le rire de sa mère était magique ; il le pense encore. _Mais_ _pas de bêtise. Sinon je t'arrache la tête... Avec mes dents._ » Et il était partit, non sans un grognement tendre pour signaler à sa mère qu'il avait bien comprit.

Il avait passé la soirée à rire et à parler. Il n'était peut être pas celui des deux qui parlait le plus ; il préférait les silences éloquents et les grognements aux grands discours. En tout cas, ceux venant de sa part, parce qu'il était du genre maladroit avec les mots. Mais écouter son meilleur ami était quelque chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir, parce que le bruit des paroles lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul.

La nuit semblait bien avancée quand il étreignit son ami pour lui dire au revoir. Au moment même où il sortit de la maison, sa grande soeur, Laura, l'appela. Elle venait de sortir d'une soirée, et elle voulait savoir s'il avait besoin d'un chauffeur pour rentrer à la maison, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Ils se taquinèrent quelques minutes au téléphone, avant de raccrocher sur un adorable "_connard_" de la part de Laura.

Il était bien content d'avoir un chauffeur, parce que l'air de rien, courir à quatre pattes n'était pas aussi rapide que les quatre roues d'une voiture. En plus il faisait froid, et Derek n'avait prit que sa légère veste en jeans qu'il savait à peine fermer -mais pour le défendre, ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'année d'avant, il savait parfaitement la fermer, cette veste, mais en un an il avait prit du muscle, et pas qu'un peu...

Derek monta donc dans la voiture de sa soeur quand celle ci arriva, et ils se rendirent ensemble à la maison Hale, une demeure perdue quelque part dans les bois. C'était cliché, pas vrai, pour des loups-garous ? Ouai, Derek pensait pareil.

Sauf que leur sens lupins purent directement détecter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que c'était l'odeur de brulé ? Les échos de pas bien trop nombreux et pressés autour de leur maison ? Les lumières des policiers et des ambulances qu'ils virent avant d'arriver jusque là ? Surement un mélange des trois, à vrai dire. En tout cas, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Et ils comprirent en voyant leur maison carbonisée. Un instant choqué, Laura se gara assez près, et c'est dans un silence absolu qu'ils sortirent tout les deux de la maison pour demander ce qu'il se passait.

Derek se souvenait encore des questions qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit, avec une rapidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Comment allait sa famille ? Sa petite soeur, Cora, était-elle blessée ? Son père ? Mais surtout... **Pourquoi est-ce que cela sentait la chair horriblement brûlée ?** L'essence ? Derek s'était précipité vers le second du Shérif, le premier qu'il avait vu, un certain Stilinski, mais rien n'était sortit de ses lèvres, rien n'avait passé la barrière de ses dents serrés.

L'homme le regarda, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Derek Hale. Stilinski blêmit brusquement et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Le silence dura, alors que le plus vieux se demandait comment, _Christ_, peut-on annoncer à un gosse d'à peine dix huit que sa famille presque entière était morte, _brûlée vive_ ? Que seul son oncle, un certain Peter Hale, avait survécut, mais qu'il était gravement blessé, et qu'on était même pas sur que, finalement, il allait survivre bien longtemps ?

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de le faire. Le cri déchirant que poussa Laura au moment même où John ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose glaça le sang de tout le monde. Elle se mit à sangloter avec force, et Derek s'approcha rapidement, alarmé. Le véritable Shérif, un homme qui semblait être réellement sec et asséché tellement il était vieux (_comme ses parchemins que son grand frère chérissait tant, vieux et poussiéreux, qui craquaient dangereusement quand on ne les manipulait pas avec assez de tendresse_) se trouvait devant Laura, en essayant de la soutenir. La jeune femme semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer, et elle l'aurait fait si Derek n'était pas venu la retenir au dernier moment. Il leva les yeux vers le Shérif, et ce dernier secoua la tête, ses traits fatigués et comme désespérés :

« Ils étaient tous dans la maison. On est arrivé trop tard. Je suis désolé. »

Derek vacilla à son tour. Quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. la plupart des membres de sa famille étaient des loups-garous, ils **devaient** avoir sentit le feu, la fumée, ou même l'essence. Leur force **aurait du** leur permettre de s'échapper, en aidant les humains à sortir aussi. Ils **devaient** avoir fait tout ça !

D'un coup, Laura le repoussa et partit en courant. Le dernier Hale physiquement présent aurait du se rendre compte que si sa soeur était partit, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était en train de se transformer, parce que sa rage et son loup prenaient le dessus, et qu'ils ne devaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main ; mais pas avec tout ses gens, ses bruits, ses _odeurs_ qui flottaient partout.

Derek vacilla avec plus de force, il fit quelques pas tremblant, avant de violement se pencher pour vomir. Le contre coup, surement. Les sentiments qu'il tentait de faire partir, même si pour ça il devait les crache. Tous respectèrent sa douleur, et tous ce turent. Le brun se sentit trembler, et il marcha encore un peu avant de tomber à genoux, en faisant dos aux ruines de sa maison, et au dernier cadavre carbonisé qui était sortit de la cave. Compulsivement, ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, griffèrent ses tempes. Il retint un hurlement ; il hurlerait plus tard, quand il sera un peu moins entouré...

Stilinski fut le seul à s'approcher. Il posa un main paternelle sur l'épaule tremblante du gosse, alors que sa voix grave et chaude expliquait quelque chose que Derek ne comprit pas au début :

« Q-Quoi ? Finit-il par murmurer. Et il se maudit, parce que sa voix semblait presque aussi brisée de l'intérieur que lui.

- Ton oncle Peter... C'est le seul a être... Enfin, il a été transféré à l'hôpital, veux-tu y aller ? Répéta l'homme avec hésitation.

- Oui. » La réponse avait été plus un automatisme qu'autre chose. Il voulait voir son oncle, il avait besoin de voir ce connard psychopathe, pour une première fois depuis deux ans.

Stilinski serra son épaule avec force et Derek aurait aimé avoir mal. Il se serait sentit beaucoup moins seul.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand Derek arriva à l'hôpital, il fut surprit de ne pas sentir les odeurs médicamenteuses et propres. Plus petit, c'était un garçon plein d'entrain. Il n'arrêtait pas de se blesser, et comme la capacité de cicatrisation n'arrivait que plus tard dans les années, il avait déjà plusieurs fois visité l'hôpital, avec une jambe dans le plâtre (mais même pas pour une semaine, il guérissait bien plus vite), ou alors un gros pansement collé à son front après une chute assez impressionnante. Il savait ce que sentait un hôpital, mais là... La seule chose qu'il sentait était le brûlée, les flammes froides, l'eau évaporée. Son odorat percevait aussi le sang, le métal brulant et la peau calcinée.

Il faillit rendre son repas une seconde fois, mais une infirmière se posta devant lui, se mettant à lui parler à toute vitesse. Il ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux dans le vide ; mais son cerveau suivait et retenait les informations données. Peter allait survivre, mais les séquelles étaient bien là. Une bonne partie de son corps avait été brulée, et il garderait des cicatrices à vie. Si elle ne lui en parla pas, Derek pensa surtout aux cicatrices de l'âme qui, elles, capacités de cicatrisation ou pas, n'allaient jamais se refermer complètement.

A la fin de son récit, elle lui apprit de but en blanc que, de toute façon, il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. Ah ! Parce que, petite précision, il était plongé dans un coma, et les médecins doutaient de son réveille.

Derek allait la bouffer quand une main qu'il reconnut directement se posa encore une fois sur son épaule : Stilinski. Paternelle, cette main le calma tout de suite, et il prit le temps de souffler, pendant que l'homme chassa la vilaine infirmière.

Cependant, le fonctionnaire n'eut pas le temps de parler au jeune homme de dix huit ans, une main se glissa dans la sienne. Une toute petite main d'enfant qui hésite. La petite main de son fils. L'homme s'était excusé auprès de Derek avec un regard, mais ce dernier faisait à peine attention à lui, alors il se pencha pour pouvoir parler à son fils. Il lui demanda de _s'asseoir et d'attendre sagement une petite seconde_. Le père promit à son fils qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux, et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir. Il parla ensuite à Derek, enfin, tenta. Il devait le laisser, aux mains du personnel médical.

L'adolescent avait simplement hoché la tête. Simplement, mais surtout pitoyablement, il s'installa sur une chaise d'une quelconque salle d'attente. Il s'en foutait à vrai dire, il n'avait quand même nul part où aller. Le plus vieil humain se retourna à regret et prit la main de son fils, Stiles, sauf que ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Derek, et refusa un instant d'avancer. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda à son père de l'attendre aussi une petite seconde. En fait, il n'attendit encore acquiescement, il était déjà partit, déterminé, vers Derek.

Des petits bras qui s'enroulent autour de ses épaules. Une main chaude sur sa nuque et des cheveux qui chatouillent son menton. Derek est surprit. Est-ce que c'est un câlin ? Un câlin d'enfant ? Il a à peine le temps de réaliser que l'enfant se recule. C'est un petit garçon mignon, aux traits fins... Il devait avoir, quoi, dix ans ? Grand maximum. Ses cheveux sont coupés très court et ses grands yeux couleur whisky fixent le loup-garou sans aucune pitié. Et c'est le premier :

« Moi c'est Stiles ! Je suis le fils du futur-plus-grand-shérif-de-tout-les-temps. Tu sais, ma maman me disait toujours que les câlins étaient comme un bandage invisible et encore plus étouffant que les vrais bandages. Tu as l'air triste ; alors j'ai fais un bandage à ton coeur. Parce qu'un bobo au coeur, ça fait mal mais ça guérit si on y met un bandage très vite. Tu veux encore un bandage ? »

Ce gamin semblait adorer parler. Une vraie vague, un tout petit ouragan mignon qui apporterait le soleil en même temps qu'il balaie tout. Et Derek ne peut pas résister à un ouragan. Il a beau faire trois têtes de plus que ce Stiles, d'être deux fois plus gros et au moins cinquante fois plus musclé que lui, en plus d'être un loup-garou avec des dents et des griffes, Derek se sent tout minuscule à côté de cette force de la nature qu'est l'enfant aux yeux d'alcool qui l'engourdissent mieux qu'une bouteille entière. Alors le grand méchant loup acquiesce simplement à la question, et les bras reviennent autour de lui, la main chaude glisse dans ses mèches noires avec un couinement d'enfant joyeux qui caresse les poils d'un chien pour la première fois de sa vie.

Maintenant, Derek comprends ce qu'il voulait dire part un "bandage". L'adorable bruit que fait l'enfant, son odeur très jeune (_assouplissant, gaufres, craie, cuire, papier et douceur_, énumère Derek) et son contact sont comme un baume appliqué sur son cœur meurtrie.

**oOoOoOo**

Peu à peu, Derek reprend pied dans la réalité. Il est couché sur le côté, sur son lit. Il ne s'est pas endormit, il a juste réfléchit en somnolant et c'est différent. Il repensa brièvement et sans sentiments à la suite des événements : il était partit de la ville avec sa sœur, pendant près de six ans. Puis il était revenu, et Laura était morte trois jours après, rouvrant la blessure béante de son cœur.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le fit revenir plus brutalement au moment présent. Le loup-garou suivit sans bouger les bruits de pas à l'étage en bas, légers et guillerets. Il aurait pu les reconnaitre entre mille. L'odeur de biscuit aux chocolats flotta rapidement dans l'air, et il se permit un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Stiles qui passa la porte de sa chambre, avec encore une moitié de biscuit en bouche, le chocolat maculant un coin de sa lèvre inférieur. Il ferma la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le plus jeune se glissa sous la couverture avant de se caler confortablement contre le torse chaud de Derek. Ce dernier grogna avec affection quand Stiles posa sa main sur sa nuque en dessinant des formes innommables. Sans vraiment savoir qui embrassa qui, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent liées, le biscuit et les traces de chocolats furent rapidement portés disparut. Le grand méchant loup sourit un peu contre les lèvres de son compagnon, tandis que ce dernier ronronnait presque.

Pour l'humain, être avec Derek était quelque chose de merveilleux. Certes, pas tout les jours ; le maintenant Alpha était toujours du genre colérique, asocial et avare de mots. Il préférait nettement les grognements, mais Stiles aimait bien, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte au fil du temps que ses grondements qui venaient du fond de la poitrine du loup, pour remonter jusqu'à la surface en faisant trembler Derek, il les comprenait de mieux en mieux.

En fait, être avec Derek, c'était un peu comme être avec un énorme et imposant ours en peluche juste un peu mal léché et en manque d'affection. Par que, Christ, niveau câlin et compagnie... Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à autant en se mettant en couple avec l'Alpha.

En gros, Derek devait toujours le touché. Que se soit en lui tenant la main avec tendresse, ou en lui serrant possessivement la taille entre ses bras, pendant que sa bouche s'occupe de sa nuque blanche, en passant par des mains dans ses cheveux désormais plus longs, des pieds gelés qui se collaient aux siens sous les draps, pendant les nuits, ou simplement à la tête qui va se cacher dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Stiles pensait qu'il faudrait "assouplir" Derek, pour qu'il accepte d'être prit dans les bras, pour qu'il daigne être celui qui est tenu, et non pas celui qui tient... Mais non. Le grand méchant loup était le premier à venir se blottir contre le torse de l'humain, malgré qu'il soit plus grand et plus imposant. Bien sur, Stiles faisait la même chose, mais venant de Derek, c'est plus surprenant.

« En fait, Stiles. Intervint Derek pendant ses pensées. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- Jamais dit quoi ?

- Merci d'avoir été là pour me mettre un bandage, cette nuit là. »

**oOoOoOo**

Bonjouuuur les gens !

Alors oui, c'est quelque chose de mainte et mainte fois fait mais... Je me suis levée à 2h du matin en me disant "faut trop que j'écrive un truc là dessus, rien à foutre !" et ben c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais en... Deux heures ?

Je ne suis pas réellement fière du résultat (j'ai l'impression qu'on comprend rien XD), je ne me suis pas relue (hey, ho, il est tard !) donc je m'excuse en retard du nombres de fautes astronomiques qu'il doit y avoir...

Sinon ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je reviens bientôt pour un autre OS Sterek (ou une ff à chapitre en fait, je sais pas trop encore) sur une thème assez loufoque et pervers, qui n'a étonnamment pas été fortement exploré (voir pas du tout, parce que je n'ai rien lu du tout là dessus...) alors que bon, ce thème est tellement logique dans un monde comme TW!

Bref, mes amis, mes amours, et mes chatons... Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? C:


End file.
